


Lover of the Light

by Point_of_no_return



Series: Eight Days A Week [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Ferris Wheels, Festivals, I Love You, M/M, TONS OF FAIR FOOD!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Happy first day of autumn!  The fair has arrived to my hometown and it fills me with joy thinking of the eats, drinks, rides, and chilly weather. It hasn't caught up here, but it will! Let this story warm your heart with fluffy bliss like it did for me.





	Lover of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who is also my cheerleader.

  * “Oh my god, why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s a surprise, David!”

“I get that, but I need to know, do I pack a sandwich or should I wear something specific?”

“No, none of that. You look fine, David. Come on, let’s go.”

Patrick is buzzing with excitement in the driver’s seat and steals multiple glances at David until finally, David says, “What is it, Patrick?! You keep looking at me!” 

“I just like to look at you. Looking at you is my favorite.”

David blushes. “You need to make driving your favorite, you’re all over the road!”  


Patrick takes David’s hand that is intertwined with his own and presses a warm kiss to his boyfriend’s hand. They’re getting closer and closer to the city and that’s when David sees the lights flowing, even through the pinks and purples dancing through the sunset background.  


“What? Is this-“  


“It’s the fair, David! Surprise!”

“Oh my god....Patrick, I had no idea this was even here.”  


“I know. That’s how I could actually surprise you. You were so conveniently clueless.” Patrick reaches over to chase the teasing with a kiss to his cheek. 

He parks the car and walks to the other side of it to get David out. David always feels so special and cared for when Patrick makes this gesture and he finds that he does it more times than not. It allows David to feel cared for in a way he hasn’t felt in his entire dating history.  


Patrick takes his hand and they walk side by side, Patrick’s arm wrapped around David’s shoulder and their hands still clasped. It’s quite the romantic way to walk and it's a dance they have practiced multiple times. As they walk up, David sees more of the carnival rides which are lit up in neon colors and fun geometric shapes. Screams from the patrons and that sweet aroma of candied apples and cotton candy fill the air.

They reach the doors and Patrick hands off their tickets.  


The whole place is abuzz with merchants selling salsa, barbecue sauce, soaps, baskets, clothing, shoes, hot tubs, pools, edibles, and just about anything that could be bought and sold. David thinks as he looks around how easy it would be to set up a booth for Rose Apothecary here, but Patrick has already started the paperwork for that endeavor for the following year. Which, of course he has, because Patrick is so responsible, thoughtful, and at least a few steps ahead of David in most plans for the store.  


Patrick must sense how overwhelmed David is, so he ushers them both outside where the real action is. David hasn’t been to the fair since he was a child, but even now, this place feels just as much larger-than-life! The crowds are bustling along the main thoroughfare, kids are pulling their parents to the livestock areas, the food trucks heighten all of David’s senses and bring about strong feelings of nostalgia, and the dozens of attractions are all lit up around them casting the most perfect glow to Patrick’s face.

David stands in awe of how childlike Patrick looks, but also at peace as if Patrick were meant to enjoy a place of such merriment and wonder. The feeling alone puts David in a trance and he too starts to feel the rush of all of the excitement around them. 

The two take it all in before Patrick ushers them to the coupon stand. He handles everything from the admission for rides and tickets for food, to the beer and mixed drinks they order. This is completely Patrick’s date and if David wants him to play the ring toss game for a giant Banana wearing dreadlocks or the over sized Scooby Doo, he would do it.

But David does not care for any of that, he just wants to pig out at the fair and watch the lights dance on his boyfriend’s sexy features. 

“What would you like, David? This is where some of the carnival trucks are, but there are more around the corner.”  


“I think I want...a little bit of everything?”  


Patrick beams and says, “It’s the gentleman’s choice, so we will try a little bit of everything.” That sugary sweet smile nearly melts David into a puddle.  


They round the corner and there’s so much more to take in. For one, there’s a woman wearing a solid gold, pleather bodysuit holding one of those human leashes attached to her kid’s wrist and the sight of it makes David grin broadly because it’s the fair, he’s there with Patrick, and there’s nowhere else he would rather be. 

David glances to the right and spies a teenage couple twisting their fingers into some cotton candy. They’re looking adoringly into each other’s eyes. It isn’t lost on David there could be so many unique people all in one place and close in proximity to one another, but the fair has always been the one place David could feel accepted because just about anything and everything goes.  


They’re bouncing around to the different carnival trucks and while Patrick eats his corndog with no condiments on it, a choice deemed incorrect by David’s standards, David chooses the turkey leg, which Patrick cannot quite comprehend and shakes his head at David with an amused, but fond look.   


“You snuff your nose at my corn dog, yet you’re eating dripping, greasy meat attached to the bone.”  


“Mmm,” David agrees, “yummy.” He smacks his lips and uses his tongue expertly to get the remaining pieces of turkey he just pulled off from around his lips. David jabs at his unassumingly sexy boyfriend, “Where’s the ketchup and mustard, Patrick?”  


“Are you shaming my naked dog, David?”  


He chokes a little at the image Patrick just gave him. _Naked dog_. It’s one for the books.  


Fried green tomatoes, two Mexican corn stalks, pizza on a stick, deep fried cheesecake dipped in chocolate, and one Krispy Kreme burger later, Patrick looks down at his Apple watch and says, “Okay, let’s finish this up and you and I are going on the Ferris wheel.”  


“What? No, Patrick, we have to wait at least 30 minutes before riding anything, we will get, uhm, stomach…cramps.” David says unconfidently.  


“Smooth, that almost worked, but no, that’s swimming, David.”  


“Same difference. But I’ll let you hold me while we sit and look at all of the people walking by. Right here, on this picnic table.”  
David shines his perfect smile and his derailment of a plan almost works, _almost_. 

“David, come on, I promise this is a good Ferris wheel. It is enclosed and has an umbrella attached in case a freak rainstorm happens while we are up there.”  


“Hmm. Okay. “ He scrunches his nose and bites at the cheesecake, reluctantly sauntering into Patrick’s direction. He hands off the remainder of his cheesecake to Patrick who trades the Krispy Kreme burger to him which is the nastiest fucking thing he has ever eaten. “Patrick, how could you let me eat that disgusting, vile thing? There should be laws against donut burgers, if that is what you could even call what we just ate.” “It was just a burger, David, what is the big deal?” “Ew!! _That_ was not _just _a burger!”  


They quickly arrive to the Ferris wheel where there are very few standing in line. “Perfect timing David. We got here just in time!”  


“Just in time for what?” David gulps down a large volume of the lemonade to try and settle the donut burger, knowing it is probably a lost cause. Patrick can’t help but laugh as he sees his boyfriend being overly dramatic over fair food.  


Patrick provides a smug grin to David and grabs his hand as he says looking ahead, “You’ll see.” Patrick hands off their tickets, a ten dollar bill, and requests for three rides worth. The ride operator gives him a nod and they climb inside the ride.  


As they get seated in their gondola meant for six, Patrick wraps his arms around David, pulling him in close, and plants a kiss to his forehead. “See? I get to hold you after all.”  


David nuzzles Into Patrick’s neck and feels even warmer somehow. As they slowly reach the top in the first round of the ride, a familiar tune hangs in the distance. Patrick leans his head onto David’s shoulder and uses his free hand to search out David’s and weaves their fingers into each other.  


“Patrick? What is that?” instead of replying, Patrick jubilantly hums along with the tune and rubs his thumb along Davids palm, pressing into his side.  


** _In the middle of the night, I may watch you go_  
** **_There'll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown_  
** **_There'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown_  
** **_But I'd be yours if you'd be mine_   
**

“Oh my god, Patrick! It’s Mumford! Wha- You knew Mumford would be here tonight?” David looks Into Patrick’s face and he nods as he sees his boyfriend become increasingly excited about the surprise concert on top of an already perfect surprise date.  


“Yeah, David, this is one of your favorite bands. I want to do everything you love to do. Isn’t that what a relationship is all about?”  


“Yeah, but, this is beyond. Patrick, no one has ever done this for me before. You help me out of the car, hold my hand when we’re out in public, kiss me in public, let me buy whatever I want at the fair-“  


“Shhh, it’s alright. I know. Just lean into me, I’ve got you.”  


** _So love the one you hold_  
** **_And I'll be your goal_  
** **_To have and to hold_  
** **_A lover of the light_  
**

“Patrick?”  


“Yes, babe?”  


“Thank you.”  


Patrick smiles into David’s hair as he continues to hold him and rub his arm up and down David’s. “Anytime.” They make a full revolution and any nervous tension or unease in David has fully melted away, as if Patrick has a magnetic energy to pull any anxious thoughts or fears away from him. David looks over the side while they’re at the top and he can see the entire skyline of the city. As breathtaking as it is, there is nothing that compares to the absolute vision sitting next to David, holding him and gazing like David holds the moon and stars in the sky. Maybe in some other universe it is true.  


David picks up their interlaced hands and kisses Patrick’s with light, feathery kisses. He looks up to Patrick’s face and Patrick brings their hands to his lips and kisses his third knuckle before resting their hands against his heart. Patrick continues his gaze into the deep chestnut brown of David’s eyes as he unlocks their fingers and cups his hand over David’s, resting it flush against his chest, over his heart. Mumford and Sons is unknowingly serenading them on their continued revolutions, the perfect soundtrack to the first day of fall, and quite possibly the best Monday evening David has ever known.  


** _So love the one you hold_  
** **_And I'll be your goal_  
** **_To have and to hold_  
** **_A lover of the light_  
**

Patrick brings his hand to David’s face and brushes a strand of hair hanging over on his forehead. “David...” he swallows, looks down at David’s hand still over his heart and warming it. “David, I-“  


“Patrick,” His eyes searching out his boyfriends and it’s hard to speak when Patrick is looking at him like he sees his whole future; the white picket fence, the lab in the yard, slicing the cake at their wedding. He sees it all in his lover’s eyes. Then, as if some kind of magic, they say, sweetly, at the exact same time, “I love you.” David pulls Patrick by his sweater and in for a kiss. It’s languid and, now, filled with all of the love they can pour into it as they sway gently on their ride.  


“I love you, Patrick,” David says again, a whisper at Patrick's lips. David unclenches the sweater material and smoothes it with his hand. His eyes flickering back and forth at both of Patrick’s eyes, as if he is searching his soul and wants to be wrapped up into it. David’s other hand lightly clutches Patrick’s knee.  


“I love you, David.” Patrick gives a soft smile.   


Soon-after, the ride ends for them, but Patrick takes David’s hand to lead him out of the gondola. The way Patrick takes care of David is like a Prince looking out for his Prince.

Patrick removing himself first, leading David out with the lightest of touches to his hand, guiding him gently out of the ride and steps, and all the while, watching to make sure his love is protected and safe. Each step guided with careful eyes. This is the way Patrick believes David should have always been cared for and is pleased he is able to show his Prince David how a prince should be treated. When they get back to solid ground, Patrick wraps his arm around David’s torso as they briskly walk towards the stage, but not before getting the fried cheese on a stick. This is probably the best decision of the evening. 

“I cannot believe you orchestrated all of this, you thoughtful, wonderful man,” David says as he swings his own arm around Patrick’s shoulders and kisses his temple making Patrick blush in surprise. They each take turns eating the fried cheese and David swipes some of it from the corner of Patrick’s mouth with his tongue. “Mmm, you taste _good_.”  


“David, you should know by now, I would do anything for you. Mumford is one of your favorite bands. They don’t normally perform at festivals, so we had to make the journey, you know that, right?” Patrick takes David’s hand and kisses it sweetly making David weak in the knees. 

Just that one sentence Patrick says, “They don’t normally perform at festivals…” is a gentle reminder that Patrick is always researching and this was one of the ways. Patrick takes the time out of his day to look for David’s favorite bands on tour and then for extra measure, looks even further into whether the bands have performed at festivals and specific concert halls. David doesn’t need to ask, he just knows, because that is the kind of person Patrick is, and that makes David feel something in his heart that kind of feels like _forever_.  


“How did I get so lucky to find you?” David laments; He cannot get over the gesture of the concert, the festival, and all of the delicious, unhealthy food therein. His body will pay for that burger and fried food later, he is sure, but nothing could change the feeling of being on a cloud next to Patrick.  


“I could say the same thing about you, babe.” Mumford and Sons has a packed house, but luckily Patrick and David can stand on one of the abandoned picnic tables like some of the other patrons are doing and Patrick can wrap his arms around David’s torso from behind, allowing David to sink into him and wrap his arms up and around Patrick’s. The next song, “October Skies” starts to ripple its soundwaves through the crowd.  
  
**_In the silver light  
_** **_I just made out_  
** **_Your silhouette_  
** **_Through the quickening haze_  
** **_So brand it on my mind_  
** **_So I don't forget_  
** **_Let it shine_  
** **_By my wondering eyes_  
** **_Oh oh oh_  
** **_You're loving yearn_  
** **_Oh oh oh_  
** **_I have faith in wraith_  
** **_I'm blinded by the lights_  
** **_Of October skies_  
**

As they stand, swaying to the music between stanzas, Patrick is whispering sweet little nothings into David’s ear. “Oh, my sweet, precious David. I’ve been dying to tell you how much I love you. You’re everything to me, sweetheart.” He nibbles at David’s ear. David shivers from head to toe, reveling in all of the beautiful words his boyfriend is saying to him and tucking his head bashfully into Patrick’s arm. David loves the coziness of Patrick’s sweater, but moreover, he can’t get over the coziness of Patrick’s affections.   


“David, you’re the love of my life. My heart beats for you.” David turns into his arms, looks directly at Patrick’s gorgeous, fond face to say “You’re the love of my life, too. Is that too soon to say?” David bites his own lower lip and Patrick moves his hand to lightly soothe it with his thumb.   


“If it’s too soon for you, then it’s definitely too soon for me.” Patrick brushes a strand of hair from David’s forehead and then places a kiss from where he had moved it. “I mean it. You’re my life, my everything.”

David nuzzles his face into Patrick’s neck, holding him tight, letting the moderate breeze push him impossibly closer to Patrick. “Patrick, you’re..you’re everything to me too. I’m so lucky.” He leans into his boyfriend, allowing Patrick to rub his back, warming him up from the chill of the autumn air.

They listen to the rest of the song and a few more before Patrick drives them both back to his apartment for the last part of their date. Though it is a passionate night of rigorous love-making, David will always regard the fair, the ferris wheel, and “October Skies” as his favorite moments of that night and all of the gentle, loving things Patrick said to him that night. 

** _So brand it on my mind_  
** **_So I won't forget_  
** **_Let it shine, let it shine_  
** **_By my wondering eyes_  
** **_Oh let it shine, let it shine_  
** **_By my wondering eyes_  
** **_Oh oh oh_  
** **_You're loving yearn_  
** **_Oh oh oh_  
** **** ** _I have hope once more_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Mumford and Sons generally plays for "Gentlemen of the Road" tours and I saw them in 2013 when I got engaged. Mumford and Sons hold a special place in my heart as we had 3 of their songs during our wedding ceremony. Since we got married in October, the sounds from Of Monsters & Men, Mumford, Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeroes, and Phillip Phillips always remind me of fall and the Gentlemen of the Road tour. My hope is that you all get to experience one of these tours. 
> 
> Songs mentioned are "Lover of the Light" and "October Skies".


End file.
